Love Is All You Need
by SethsWolfGirl
Summary: Seth is the last one in the pack to not have an imprint. Well that was until Nelia came to live in La Push, but why is she pushing him away? And what is her secret? First Fan Fic!
1. Senoir Year

**I Don't own anything!!**

**Senior year**

**SOV**

Finally the last year of high school. Even though everyone says that this will be the best year or you life, I just can't wait until it's over. The only reason I'm here is because Jacob ordered me to come to school. Stupid Alpha.

It's been three years since the whole Volturi, Renesmee thing, and things have been going good. No threats, no blood thirsty Vampires that are after people, the only thing that is funny anymore is when Edward tries to beat up Jacob. Life for the past three years have been boring. You would think that being a oversize wolf would be great, right?

Wrong.

The thing that sucks is that almost all the pack members have imprinted. Even my sister finally found someone. There's only three of us left, Brady, Collin, and me. I wish I could find her. Hearing everyone's thoughts about the one's they love is really a downer when you don't have someone to care about like that yourself.

All I have to do is not give up hope right? That's what Edward always says. He once told me that before Bella, he was lonely and with him hearing everyone's thoughts I can relate to him.

_Slap!_

"Hey!!" I turned around to an oversize boy who turns into a fluff ball. "Brady don't you have some else to annoy?" Brady and Collin were both Juniors while I was a Senior. We were the only ones left in the pack that was still in high school. Embry, Jacob, and Quil graduated last year because they were all a year behind.

"Seth you're the only one that ruins all the fun." Brady complained to me. I can amite that I don't have as much fun as I used to, but it's been three years sense anything happened and ever year more and more people in the pack find there imprints.

"Well what can I say?" I looked up to a still smiling Brady. Odd. "What?"

"Well you weren't on patrol last night and you did get to hear the great news." News? This can't be good. "Guess who found another lucky lady?" Dear God this cannot be happening to me.

Brady didn't wait for me to answer. "Collin!" Make that two that haven't imprinted.

"That's great Brady where did he meet her?" I forced a smile on my face. Well I did still have Brady to feel ackwered with when we were around every else.

"Well after patrol he went down to the 7-eleven and got a few snacks, and apparently there was a couple of guys outside and they were giving this girl a hard time. You know Collin he went outside to take care of it. When the fight was over she went to thank him, and it was like he was hit with a bat. Her name is Megan."

"Brady you're as bad as a girl." I said which is true. Brady was going to come back with a comment when something tall and brown hit him in the side.

"Ugh" The thing on the floor side. After a second of looking at it I figured it was a very gangly girl that looks like her limbs were too long for her.

By the time I was thinking to help her Brady already beat me to it.

"I'm sorry I ran into you I'm clumsy like that." That girl said collecting all her notebooks.

"You don't need to apologies' …" That's when Brady looked in her face. God hates me. Why would he put me her to suffer.

Brady's eyes got really wide and he had this idiotic grin on his face. Make that one of us that hasn't imprinted.

"Um, what's your name?" Brady says to the tall girl. She looked nice glasses. Smart. Perfect match for Brady the guy that says school is prison.

"Shelly. I'm really sorry I ran into you." Shelly said while striating. She was at least 6 feet, strait black hair, glasses. Next to Brady she looked like the perfect size, compared to his 6'7 feet.

"Can I walk you to class? I'm Brady by the way." He said with a huge smile. I thought it was going to crake.

"It's nice to meet you, and you can walk me to class." With that they walked away.

What a perfect day. Just _fucking_ perfect.


	2. My Life

**Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

_All violent feelings have the same effect. They produce in us a falseness in all our impressions of external things, which I would generally characterize as the pathetic fallacy._

_-John Ruskin_

**NPOV**

**My Life**

I live here. Pretend to be something I'm not. Everyday I'm filled with hurt and I can't get out. The one person that is suppose to love and fill my life with hope and happiness, beats and rips the shred of hope I have within myself.

People say I look like my mom. Which is true, until my dad has a few shoots and thinks I'm the worst child ever. The bruises turn black and blue after a day. I learned that if I don't fight back the pain is more bearable. But the pain is still there. The pain that my mom left, the pain that my father put on me and in me, and the pain that comes when I realized that all that is left in me is dead hope.

Nelia Jasmine Hall. My Mother's idea was to have a flower in my name because of the meaning, Beauty and elegant, well in Spanish. See my mom was a Mexican immigrant when she met my dad, he was half Quileute half Chippewa. Apparently when they met it was love at first sight. I always begged me mom to tell the story.

My mom was lovely. Long brown hair, dark skin, high cheekbones, and dark brown eyes. That's almost what I see in the mirror at home. Except my hair is a lighter brown then her's was and my eyes are more of a caramel color.

Everything in my life was good until I got sick one day and I had to stay home. We didn't have any apple juice so my mom went out to get some.

Who would have thought that would be the last time I would see her.

After her funeral Dad didn't do anything. We were both depressed, and I also had to learn to raise myself .

After about a year or so, the year I turned eleven, dad started to get better. Better for him worse for me. He did go back to work, but never really came home. Until one day I come home after school and he was there. I walked in our living room to find him sitting on the green recliner. He was just sitting and staring. I went up to him, and touched his arm. Slowly his head moved to look at me. I could see the pain, anger, and hatred all pointed at me. Then I had no idea what was coming , one minute I'm looking at him the next I'm on the ground holding my face.

Before that day I've never been hit. I think it was the shock than anything else. Later that night the bruise was small, but still noticeable. I just told my teachers that I fell while I was running. Apparently they didn't believe me because they called my dad. After that he was wiser not to leave the bruises on my face.

It's been five years since that first time, and it just keeps getting worse. First it was every couple of mouths, next came once a month, after that every couple of weeks, then once a week, and now almost every day. It's not like he hits me hard, just hard enough that I start to cry. Okay it is hard, sometimes it doesn't leave a bruise, but usually it dose.

I don't know if I can survive another two years.

Right now where on our way to the rainiest place in the world. Forks, Washington. Okay were moving to La push, the Quileute reservation that's right outside of Forks or something.

The reason we're moving is that my dad got a new job in Seattle. He works in construction and there building a big complex so the company my dad works for transferred him.

We're moving to La push because my Dad's dad (my grandfather) use to live there and he thinks that would be a good place to start over. I already know that I'm going to hate it.

In school I'm not the smartest, but I do make pretty good grades and I was never the prettiest. And I really shy. I really don't like meeting new people, most of the time I think they judge me based on my cloths, how I act, or sometimes they just don't like me.

I was startled when I heard a knock at the window. We stopped at a gas station, in a city called Port Angles. Dad said this was only a little from La Push.

I rolled down the window to see my Dad standing in the rain looking pissed off. I could tell this is going to go well.

"Get me something to drink." He sneers at me. I don't bother to argue because in the end I'll get hurt.

He throws a twenty at me and adds "There better not be missing money." Once I thought if I took a dollar here and there he wouldn't notice. Oh, how I was wrong. After that I had no money and a bruise that covered my whole hip.

I walk into the gas station, and it's really small. I walk back to where the drinks are and pick up a Dr. Pepper. I walk back to the check out and grab a bag of chips because when he says dinks he means something to eat to.

I walk up to the check out and the girl behind it is only a few years older than me. The tag she's wearing says "Misty" and she has pricings all over her face. I always wondered about pricings and tattoos. I would never get a pricing on my face, I think it looks to painful, but I've always wanted a tattoo. Maybe of a flower or something like that.

Misty still hasn't took notice that I'm here, she's looking out the window at something. I turn to see what she's looking at and I think I vomited in my mouth a little.

Ewww. She was looking at my Dad. I know that he's not a bad looking guy, but he's still my dad, and I wanted to scream at her, YOU DON'T WANT HIM, YOU'LL END UP LIKE ME! I don't think I could take it if another girl had to suffer though what I've went though.

I cough to get her attention and it works. She has this little dazed look in her eyes. Again ewww. " Will that be all?" She asks. She has a nice voice, like what mom used to have. _Stop thinking like that. That won't bring her back._

I just nod my head. She rings up the order and sighs looking out the window again. "You know if I could get a piece of that" She tilts her head the way of my dad, "I could die I happy women, you know?" I just nod my head again.

I really don't. I never had a boyfriend before; I've never had a date before. And even if I did I wouldn't have time because I was always working, on school work at my job, or keeping the house clean. Furthermore I've never really wanted a boyfriend, I don't think I've even like a guy before. I really can't trust them because of everything that has happened to me. I think it would send me over the edge if the person I was suppose to give my heart to heart me in return.

I pay for the drink and chips and leave seeing that Misty was still watching my dad. I walk to the truck that's piled with all our stuff in the back (we don't own that much and left the furniture at the house) and got in. I set the food in the middle of the seats and went back to day dreaming, that's the only way I can get away.

Next my dad got in and didn't say anything. Good. I don't want to hear the voice of my torturer.

We drive for a good hour before I see a sign that says "Welcome to Forks". The sign it's self looks really rusty and old. I guess not a lot of people come here.

We drive though the little town. I see a café that I could go work at. I might to see about that tomorrow. Dad's going to Seattle, for Friday and won't be back until Sunday, which for me I'm thankful for.

After we drive for another ten minutes I see an even smaller sign that says "La Push" Not even a welcome.

We keep driving at first the houses are close together, but then down the road, they keep getting further and further apart until I think there's no more we pull up in front of a small cabin type house. It already has tables out front and I like it, if only I didn't have to move in with _him . _(**Cabin on profile).**

It doesn't take long to get everything in the house. I only have two suit cases, and the rest is dad's. I take the smaller room that already has a bed in it. It smells like a rat hole in there so I open the window. The smell of rain assaults me. I love that smell. During and after. It calms me. The wind is also cold, but my numb soul I can't feel it.

I unpack everything. Which takes about ten minutes give or take a few. The people that lived here before left the beds and dressers so we really didn't need anything.

I go out and search the rest of the house to see what there, but not much is left. Some old chairs, a table, No food and I'm starving. I should have bought something with my own money (what little I had left) at the gas station, but that never occur to me. Oh well, dad will be gone in the morning and I'll have money to buy grocers with then. I think I can wait. It wouldn't be the first time I gone without dinner.

Dad already went to bed so I go and make mine and change into my PJ's and lay down on the lumpy mattress. It could be worse. _Yeah right._ Shut up! I'm not going to cry I stronger than that.

As I lay there listening to the little rain drops pound on the roof, I swear I could hear a wolf howl. I'm not a big nature fan, but I've always liked the wolf for some reason. The gracefulness, speed, strength.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is another wolf howl, and this one sounded closer.

_AN- I hoped you liked Nelia's Point of view. The next chapter will be Seth's. I'm thinking about going back and forth between the two every chapter. Seth will also see her in the next chapter! Please Review._

_-Sethswolfgirl_


	3. Meeting New People

**I don't own Twilight ******

_-A friend is one who helps you bridge the gaps between loneliness and fellowship, frustration and confidence despair and hope, setbacks and success._

_-A friend_

**Meeting New People**

**NPOV**

_Next Day_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of rain on the roof. I knew that Dad had already left for work so I didn't need to get up just yet. The one thing I like about this place was the rain. Some people don't like how it rains so much, but I love it. I love the smell and when the rain falls on you, I just feel so free.

I look over to see my clock and it says 10:00 am. What do I do for three days with no one to yell at me?

I cheeked over my list in my head. Grocery's, unpack, Clean the house from top to bottom. What a day.

I don't have to go back to school until Monday. Ugh. I hate being the new student, and now I going to be in a school where everyone has known eachother since kindergarten. Also they will all look like they belong here; I on the other hand will look like a total outcast. I don't even look Indian. This is going to suck.

After my little pity party I go out of bed to go shopping. And when I get out of bed I finally feel the hunger pains down in my stomach. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. This is bad. No wonder people use to call me anorexic. It's not like I don't like to eat, I love food, but sometimes I don't have money for lunch so I can't eat, and I'm not asking my dad for money fist because he won't give it to me and seconded because he would most likely hit me and say that I'm fat and don't need to eat. Trust me it's happened before.

I get dressed in an old pair of jeans and over size T-shirt. I know that the huge shirt just makes me look smaller and skinner then I am, but that's that only thing in my wardrobe, so I deal with it.

I grab the hundred dollars I have left from my last job, and head out the door. We only have one car, and I can't drive so I have to walk everywhere, but I don't mind walking. I love the fresh air. It's better than the smell of run or scotch.

I'm guessing that our house is the farthest out in the woods that I have at least two to three miles to walk. As I said before I don't mind walking, but right know I wish I had a car, because it looks like it's going to rain.

I guess the heavens heard me because I started to feel the little rain drops on my hair. It's not like it's going to stop so and I'm really hunger. I dashed under the trees. I think that will be a good shelter until I get to the store.

I start to walk the way that we came. I saw a little store on our way in so I know that there is one here, and I won't have to go to the one in Forks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It seems that I've been walking for ever under these trees. The good thing that happened is the rain is not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Under the trees you really don't get that wet, and it's really not that cold.

I finally make it to the store and it's pretty good size. I go in and there's an old man sitting at the counter., and he looks like he's sleeping. I guess this not an exciting town.

I grab a basket and start in the dairy section for milk, eggs, butter and some yogurt. I love strawberry yogurt, or anything that has strawberries in it.

Next I passed a little stand with doughnuts on it. Chocolate doughnuts. I love chocolate as much as strawberries; I think the best thing is when these two are mixed together.

I put the box with the doughnuts in the basket and walked to get some bread. Luck was with me today the bread was half off today. Then I walked to the produce. I started to scan the fruit when someone came up beside me. I really didn't pay attention to them, I was too busy trying to do the math in my head for how much it would cost for five apples.

I decided to just get four apples and I went to grab them when another head shot out to grab some apples too. In the end we ended up bumping hands.

"I'm so sorry." said the person. I turned to look at the girl that was next to me. She was a little short but was really pretty except for three jagged lines down her face. She was still really pretty, maybe even pretty because she didn't look ashamed at what happened to her. I didn't wonder what happened to her. Her face kind of looked like what I felt on the inside, Ripped apart.

"No it was my fault." I said to be polite. She smiled at that and extended her hand.

"I'm Emily." She said. I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Nelia." She smiled again after I introduce myself. Her eyes look really friendly too. No judgment at all.

"Oh, you're father and you just moved here right? Of course you did, I mean I know ever one and I've never seen you before so of course you're new."

"Yeah me and dad just got here last night." I have to be really careful of what I say. I can't let her know that dad theft this morning for the weekend. That would be bad, leaving your sixteen year old for three days alone is not good. I'm used to it but other people aren't.

"Oh good you moved into the old MacKay cabin right?" Emily said.

"I guess so I really don't know." I said. Dad never said anything about it.

"Yeah, when the MacKay's used to live there a lot of the guys used to use it as a hunting cabin, but since they moved ever one just walks in the woods." She likes to talk.

"Oh" was all I could come up with. She really nice but I don't know what to say to that. I think she realized what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I just ramble and I don't even know that I'm doing it. It's just been a long time since someone new has moved here."

"That's really okay." I said. I didn't what her to feel like I was uncomfortable.

"Okay. So how do you like La Push so far?" She asked. "Not tired of the rain yet?"She laughs and I smile.

"No not yet, I actually like the rain." Which is true I do like the rain.

"Really you would one out of the four hundred people who live here." We both laugh at that. I guess it is kind of wired to like rain.

"So Nelia, by the way that's a really pretty name." She said.

"Thanks" No one has ever said that my name was pretty before.

"What grade are you in?" I really don't want to talk about school.

"I'm a sophomore this year." I really wish I was older.

"Oh that's too bad. I was thinking you were a senior, because I know some of the local kids and they would have showed you around to your classes, but sophomores are in a different building." I really wish I was a senior now too.

"I'm sure that it'll be okay" _If hell freezes over!_ "And school can't be that bad right?" How bad could it be?

Emily smiles "I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends. See you already made one." She said and I happy I made a friend.

I nod and she smiles again. After awhile you don't notice the scares at all. She beautiful inside, out.

"Well I have to get going, at lunch time at my house you would think that I starve the men there." She gives a chuckle. How many guys are at her house. As if she read my mind she said, "My husband's friends come over and there are a lot of them." She laughs again at this.

"I don't think I would want that job, if I had to cook for that many people." She laughs at this.

"I really in joy it really, but sometimes I wish I had some help." She said. She does look happy, but tired.

"You mean none of them help you?" I could not believe them. They could at least help.

"Believe me honey if they helped there would be no food left when I put it on the table. But I really have to go, so let me give you my phone number. Call me anytime. And welcome to La Push." She gave me her phone number and I put it in my pocket, and we exchange good byes, and she went to the cheek out. I didn't notice until she turned around, but she had two baskets full of food. There must be a lot of people that come to lunch.

I grab the rest of the stuff I needed and headed to the cheek out. After I paid for the food and stuff that was there. I picked up five bags and headed out the door. I now only had fifteen dollars left. Which means I need to get a job fast.

The store I just came out of was in the middle of the little strip that we passed though so I had to go passed a couple of shops. I looked over into a café and it looks a little busy and by my stomach hurts from no food. I was going to just keep walking, but then I saw the most beautiful thing in the window. HELP WANTED.

I walk in and set my bags by the front door. I then walk to the counter were a middle age women was working. There was one stool left and sat in it, and waited until she notice.

I started to look around the building. It was a good size for a café; it was homey too, like you knew this was home.

"What can I get you honey?" That is the second time I've been called honey.

I looked up into a pair of deep brown eyes. For a middle age women she was pretty, and her black hair was just a little gray,

I smile and start to talk. "I was wondering about the help wanted sign, are you really looking for someone?" I said with a smile.

She looked thrilled that I was asking. "Yes are you interested in the job?" She asked with hope.

"Yes" I said.

"Perfect. So would you mind doing an interview right here?"

"No." Yes!! I got an interview.

"Okay so what is your name?"

"Nelia Hall." I shook her hand when she stuck it out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sue Swan and owner of the wolf den, do you have any job exspirens?" So that's what it's called, maybe I should have look before I came in.

"Yes. I used to work as a bus girl at a restaurant in Michigan before we moved." I hated being a bus girl.

"Perfect!" She seemed even more joyed by this. "You're hired." She said. I think my mouth dropped open. I must be easy to read because she explained. "You're the only person that has come in here in two weeks, and I just lost my waiter when she got married, so I'm desperate and you know how to serve food, please, _please_ tell me you'll take the job?" How could I say no?

"Of course I'll take the job." I'm not giving it up because that was the weirdest interview that I've ever had.

"Thank you. Okay so I take it that you're going to school during the day, so we'll say you start around three on Monday and you get Sunday off. That sounds good?"

"Yes it really does."

"Good, but there is one thing you'll be working with my son and lately he's been really moody, so if he's a little rude, just be rude right back. You have my permission." She looked like she was going to laugh.

"Okay"

"Good, I'll see you on Monday and I'll have a name tag and shirt for you then." With that she went back to serve the people at the counter. That must have been the weirdest thing that has happened to me.

I got up and went to the door and picked up my bags and walked out. I kept thinking about what happened to me I meet new people and they were really nice. Emily said that I was her friend and Sue didn't say we were friends, but I had a feeling that we were going to be. I wonder if it's going to be like this at school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I got home I put all the grocery's in the refrigerator and went and pulled out all the cleaning stuff. I may not be really girly but I don't like a toilet with brown rings in it.

I cleaned for almost the whole day and got a lot done. The only thing I had left to do was clean the windows and stove. So I made myself a ham sandwich and some chips and went to bed.

The next morning was the same. Rain and clouds, but I don't mind. I didn't go out I just stayed in and cleaned the rest of the house and read _The Hunchback of Notradome _I love this book. You learn that someone whose ugly is so beautiful on the inside. That was the rest of my day. That night I heard the wolf again and this time I thought it was right next to the cabin, but it was most likely my imagination.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Emily's POV (that night)**

I was so excited all day. I was the first one to meet the new girl. And she was so sweet. When I got home I didn't even mind I had to cook so much food. Some days I really don't want to cook for everyone, but when Nelia thought that they should help me I just had to laugh.

Almost half the pack comes over for lunch and there imprints so if they did help I know I wouldn't have any food left.

Nelia was so sweet, but her eyes were the prettiest thing on her, I mean she is a pretty girl, but she really under weight and I saw a nasty bruise on her arm. I hope that she's not making herself sick, that would be really sad.

But her eyes were memorizing. A light caramel color. They were just pretty; I've never seen eyes like that. They only thing that bothered me were that I could see the sadness, loneliness, and I think it was a little anger. Her eyes reminded me so much of Seth. He really needs to find his imprint. Even at lunch today he didn't even touch half of his plate.

Maybe Nelia could… No Emily don't play match maker because Seth wants his soul mate, and I don't want a sweet girl like that to get hurt because one day he does find the one that is for him.

I just hope that both of them find some peace someday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sue's POV (That Night)**

As I'm waiting for Charlie to came to bed I rethink what happened today.

I'm so happy that I find a waitress. Kim left and I thought that I could handle it by myself. Oh how I was wrong. Even with Seth's help I still had to hire someone.

I'm just so glad that Nelia came into because if she didn't I would have to beg Emily to come help me. I don't think that she would have minded, but Sam would have and that is one problem I don't need.

When Nelia came in I really didn't know what to make of her. Why too skinny for her own good, baggy clothes and there was a nasty bruise on her arm. I don't think that she noticed because she kept rubbing her hand over it. I really hope that she's not hurting herself that would just be terrible. As a Mother I wanted to carry her home and make her eat something.

When I was giving her the interview I noticed that she had a slit ascent. Maybe Spanish, but what really captured my attention where her eyes. A caramel color, but there was so much sadness in them That I really wanted to give her a hug. I also saw the loneness. Her eyes reminded me so much of Seth's. He really needs to find his imprint. I don't know how much longer the guys and stand to be around him. From what I heard all his thought are so angry that no one likes to phase anymore.

I just hope that Seth and Nelia find so peace, and I swear if Seth is mean to that girl on Monday then I will bet him with a bat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN- _So what did you think. I really like what Sue and Emily had to say about Seth and Nelia. Sorry for the long wait it's been a busy week. 8 More days of schools!!! So I'll update more frequently. So please Review, I want to get at least fifteen by the next time I update. I'm open to Good or bad Reviews!_


	4. She can speak Spanish?

_**AN-To clear up some confusion, Seth is 18. This takes place after Breaking Dawn 3 years. And Nelia is only 16. Please Review.**_

**I don't own Twilight (Sad, I know)**

**She can speak Spanish?**

SPOV

I officially hate school. Not because it's school and people don't want to come here in the first place, but I hate school because of the people in it. Actully I take that back I don't hate school I hate the world. Why is life so unfair?

Let's start off with the people I hate the least so far.

Edward and Bella are the least annoying out of all the people I know. Well the vampires really don't get on my nerves, I can't hear _their_ thoughts.

For the people I hate right now it has to be… the whole pack. Actually if I was being truthful it would be both packs. Even though I can't hear Sam's pack, I still live in La push, and I'm still friends with them, so I know what goes on.

You know I could live with everyone getting an imprint and being in love and stuff, but when they make it a point to make sure the you know that you don't have anyone then you really start to be pissed off at the world.

Me being the person I am I know how this feels. It all started on Friday. We didn't have school, so I went on portal with Leah, and Embry, both of them thinking of their imprints. Fine. Well Lunch came around and Jacob and Quill came out to take our places. That's all fine. Me, Leah and Embry thought it would be a good idea to go to lunch at Emily's. We haven't been there in awhile and we decided to stop and say hi and have a bite to eat.

Well when we got there it was the same as always, tiny house, a lot of big people plus imprints. So there really wasn't any room, but no big deal.

Somehow we all ended up in the tiny living room. A lot of people sitting on the guys laps. Perfectly normal.

So we're sitting there eating, well I'm more like play with my food, I don't eat much anymore, and Emily starts to talk to Leah about a girl she meet at the store. Apparently someone just moved into the old MacKay's house in the back of the reservation. I really didn't pay attention.

Well somehow this topic got on to the topic of weddings for some reason, and then the shocker of my life came up. Leah just stood up and blurted out "I'm getting married!!". Shoot me now.

It wouldn't have been that bad if she didn't talk about the guest list and knew who was coming except for me. By that she was saying that if I was going to bring a date or something. And everyone just looked at me. What could I do? I couldn't be like "yeah I'll bring a date, I don't want to be the only loser there." But the thing was I didn't want a date I wanted my dam imprint to go to the wedding with me. Sometimes I hate being a werewolf.

And to top off my sister's wedding announcement, My mom found someone to take Kim's place at the diner. Then she yelled at me and I didn't do anything. Well apparently the new girl starts today and mom told me that if I was mean in anyway then she would beat me with a bat. I love my mom, but I don't know what has getting into her lately? May be its just getting re-married and stuff like that.

"Ow!!" Someone so kind just hit me in the arm with his fist. "What?" I snapped.

"Seth, you got to stop doing this to yourself. The more you mope around the worse you're going to get." Brady said to me. We were walking to are first class together.

"I don't mope." I mumbled. I do mope, but I'm not going to amite it.

"Yes you do and Seth, it's not the end of the world. So you have to wait longer than the rest of us to find your soul mate. Don't worry you'll find her." He said this when walking into are English class. I hate all my classes, but this is my last year so I can deal with them for a couple more mouths.

"Brady you don't know how I feel. I'm the last one and I have to hear all your thoughts about your loved ones." I whispered the last part because I didn't want anyone to hear.

"Seth just keep your hope up. You'll find her." He said, before the bell rang and we had to sit down.

If only I could believe him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At lunch I wasn't hungry so I just went to sit at our table. I sit with Brady and Collin and now Shelly, she's cool, and the only one there was Shelly. She packs her lunch every day.

"Hi Seth" Shelly says when I sit down across from her.

"Hi" God even my voice sounds depressed. I used to be so happy to.

After my little depressed hello, Shelly was cut off by a really high girly laugh. Please don't let it be her.

"Hi Seth" God why do you hate me? I turned around towrds the person that said my name. There stood the most popular girl in my grade. Mellissa Still. Perfect everything, hair, makeup, body, cloths, and yet the most ugly personality I have ever seen. You would think that she would kill the person that was just a hair better than her.

"Hi Mellissa" I said just to be polite. I really just want her to go away.

"So Seth, my parents aren't going to be in town this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come over and study? It could be _fun._" She purred the last word. Eww.

I guess someone thought the same thing because they voiced my thoughts. "EWWW, why would he want to?" That was Brady. I snorted trying to hold in my laugh. Unsusfully.

"I was asking _Seth"_ She said my name like a possession. I hate this girl. "So what do you say?" She lend over so I could see her cleavage. She did have a nice body, but not what I wanted.

"No thanks I have to work this weekend.' I told her. Which was true. I had to help the new girl because Mom wasn't going to be there.

"At your Mom's diner?" She looked hopeful. Oh no.

"Yeah" Why did I have to say that. Seth learn the think before you talk.

"Good, I'll see you there." With that she walked away.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Shelly said "I'm surprised that no one's carrying her." Then she went back to eating her sandwich. Her comment make me smile, and the other two burst out laughing.

"I didn't know you were working this weekend?" Collin asked me.

"Yeah I have to help my Mom isn't going to be there, and the new girl can't do it on her own." I was desprit now. How am I going to get rid of Mellissa.

"Do worry Seth well help get rid of the wicked witch." That's Brady, always the one trying to lighten the mood. "Seth?"

"Yeah" I said looking over at him. He looked worried.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"No, why?" That's ridicules how could I get sick?

"Because you're not eating. Seth your starting to worry me. Not having an imprint is not the end of the world." He said. I was going to reply when Shelly cut me off.

"Brady. Leave him alone, you don't know what he's going though. And Seth being the last one to imprint isn't always a bad thing." She said.

Curies I asked "Why?"

"Well" She began, " Since you're the last one, when you do find her everyone will be too busy thinking about their own loved ones that you get more time alone with yours. Also you've seen how everyone told the girls about you situation, so you now the best way to do it." She look pleased that I listened to her. I really haven't listened to anyone lately.

"She has a point Seth" I don't know which one it was but they were right, she did have a point. She really did.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

My last hour of the day was Spanish IV(4). I hate this class with a passion. See this is the only class I have to worry about to graduate this year and I have eight mouths left of this hell.

At the reservation English, math, and a language are the only things you have to tack all four years. For me personally I'm decent at school. If I made more of an effort then I think I could get all 'A's', but I do have portal, and my mom haves the diner now and I have to help her, but school has never been hard. Well that was true until I had to take Spanish. They only offer Spanish and French at this school so there's no way I'll ever go to a French speaking country so I choose Spanish.

Why in God's name did I do that? First of all they have more different verb forms then English. Second our teacher is the Devil, or the Devils span, I haven't decided yet, and lastly Mellissa in there. At least we have assigned sets. I don't think I could take it if she sat next to me.

I took my seat as the bell rang and Mrs. Walter, Sorry Senora Walter, started the class. I was pretty sure that she was talking about Mexico. Sometimes I have no idea. I started to doddle on my paper. At this point I really don't care.

About half way through the hour we all heard a knock on the door. This is not good. Whenever Senora Welter is interrupted she blow a fuse. Let's hope that whoever is on the other side of the door can speak really good Spanish or is the principal.

"Vienen en" She said in a hash voice. This can't be good. I went back to doodling. I don't want to watch someone get in trouble.

I heard the door open, and someone step inside. Wow, a new record. She hasn't started yelling yet. I then heard the door close softly. I think you could hear a pin drop on the floor it was so quite. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"(**Can I help you?) **You could tell that she was getting angry. I really should have skipped class.

"Sí. Soy el nuevo estudiante. Nelia Hall. Se me dijo de venir aquí."( **Yes. I'm the new student. Nelia Hall. They told me to come here.) **She can speak Spanish? And she can speak it flawlessly. Well we know who the new favorite student is. I kept my head down because I know that if I look at Senora, she make me do something with this girl, and I really didn't want to.

"Sí, se me dijo sobre esto. Es bueno saber que sabe cómo hablar español. ¿Cuál es el nivel en el que en la izquierda cuando?" **(yes, I was told about this. It's good to know that you know how to speak Spanish. What level where you at when you left?) **You could tell that she was so happy that someone besides her new Spanish. Great. Not.

"Yo no estaba en clase de español. Mi mamá fue de México, y ella me enseñó."**( I wasn't in a Spanish clase. My mom was from Mexico, and she taught me.) **The girl said. She did have a pretty voice, but still not looking up.

"!Perfecto! Clase, este es nuestro nuevo estudiante. Nelia Hall. Ella será mi ayuda estudiantil para el resto del año." **(Perfect! Class, This is our new student. Nelia Hall. She will be my student aid for the rest of the year.)** "Así que decirle algo a la clase acerca de usted, Srta. Hall." **(So tell the class something about you, Miss. Hall.)**

"Me llamo el Hall de Nelia. Acabo de mover aquí de Michigan." **(My name is Nelia Hall. I just moved here from Michigan) **Nelia, that's a pretty name.

Senora Walter was getting impatient because she started to speak fast. She wanted to get on with the lesion. "Bien, bien. Ahora tome un conjunto al lado de Sr. Clearwater, y usted puede comenzar con grading mañana. Sr. Clearwater, levanten la mano por favor."**(Good, good. Now you take a seat next to Mr. Clearwater, and you can start with grading tomorrow. Mr. Clearwater, raise your hand please.) **Crap. Well I raise my hand and look up into a pair of Carmal colored eyes, and I think I stopped breathing. I felt like everything in my life up until now was pointless. Life no longer had meaning if she wasn't in it. She was beautiful. No she was perfect. Light brown hair, light brown skin, and eyes that you wanted to just lose yourself in.

She started to walk to the seat next to me and I just stared. She was the first one to look away. I could see the reddish tint to her cheeks. Now that just made her more beautiful. "Sr. Clearwater, poner la mano hacia abajo."**(Mr. Clearwater, put your hand down.) **Senora said. I ducked my head and put my hand down. She probably thinks I'm so stupid now.

For the rest of the hour, I was so aware of her movements that I couldn't concentrate. I kept sneaking peeks at her, and I could almost swore she was doing it to me too. As I sat in class I started to notice things about her, like how thin she was. She wasn't like deathly thin, like the people on T.V. that you could see every bone in their body. No you could just tell that she was underweight.

Senora talked the whole hour so I couldn't talk to her. Also the whole hour _I_ could hear the whispers. _How old do you think she is….I heard that her Mom ran back to Mexico….I think she's anorexic…I heard that she got kicked out of her other school because she had sex in the boiler room._ Do people not have lives. A lot of these pissed me off, but when I look over at her to see if she heard any of this I would just forget.

Finally the bell rang. I got up and so did she, and we started to put away our stuff. I made sure that I had my stuff away before she did, and I had thought of the perfect opening line and I was about to say it when… "Senor Clearwater, could you come here?" The first time that she speaks English is the day she has to ruin my life.

Nelia looked up and smiled and my heart did a little flutter. She turned and walked out the door and I just stared at her. This sucks.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

By the time I got out of that room everyone was basically gone. I didn't even have a trace of her sent to lead me to where she went, not that I don't remember what she smelled like. Strawberries. I love strawberries. Because I was thinking about her sent and how good it smelled to me, I didn't hear a person come up behind me.

"Ow!" I swore to God I will kill him one day. "Brady don't you have better things to do." I snapped at him. I turned to look at him and he had a wired look on his face. "What?" I don't know what he's string at.

Brady gets a huge smile on his face and say's "Your smiling" Like that explains everything.

"Brady I have been known to smile before." Brady can be so stupid at times. Right when he was going to say something Shelly came up and slipped her hand through Brady. I looked at this and I could picture me and Nelia doing that one day. I got this stupid grin on my face again, and they just stared at me. "What?" I started to raise my voice. It wasn't wired to smile.

"What happened?" Shelly asked. I didn't get it.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well I've never seen you" She jesters towards my body. I then noticed that I was bouncing up and down. I wanted to go find her. "Existed, and happy. Your eyes don't look dead anymore. And you have that same look that Brady had when I bump into him." That stopped me short. I didn't think about what this was, I just thought about her. "Either you've found your imprint or your mood changed for no reason."

No. Freaking. Way. This is just unbelievable.

"Your right." I said "I found my imprint" My imprint, Nelia Hall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-_AN- So what did you think? Seth found his soulmate. What will Nelia think? Will she feel the same way? Who knows! I'll update soon, just 5 more days of school then summer!!_

_So tell me your thoughts. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	5. Mr Soft Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (I wish)**

**Mr. Soft Hair**

NPOV

Why does God hate me. I mean, I'm nice to people. I really don't do anything wrong, and yet god still hates me.

Sunday was okay. Nothing really happened. All day I read, then I went to bed. Later I heard my Dad come in. I think he was drunk, because he hit the wall a couple of times, but didn't come in my room. Thank God.

Monday is a different story.

The day started off fine. Dad was still sleeping off his hangover, I had clean cloths, and for once I didn't hate myself when I looked in the mirror.

So I grabbed an umbrella, and started to walk to school. It was only two miles away and I didn't really mind. The rain was only a drizzle and I like the smell, almost as much as my lotion. That's the one thing I have to absolutely hide from him. I have a guilty pleasure. You know at the mall where they have these middle carts with like hair extensions, and cell phone covers? Well in Michigan there was this one stand that had these different kinds of lotions. It has like sea salt in it, but I didn't care, they had my favorite smell there. Lavender. I got Honeysuckle, strawberry, vanilla, jasmine, cranberry, coconut, and lavender. One for each day of the week, today was strawberry. So when I found out we were moving I went back and bought more. If he knew I spent my money on stuff like that I wouldn't be able to move for a week.

After about twenty minutes of walking I made it to the school. I walked up the front lawn and into the building.

There was five buildings by what I could tell, and they all looked like mini schools. The one in the middle had a sign over it that said MAIN OFFICE. So I went in that one.

I walked in and walked up to the desk were a lady who was about sixty sat. She looked up when she heard me coming. Her face brightened instantly. "Oh, you must be Nelia." She said my name wrong. She pronounced it with the 'e' sound when the 'e' sounds like a 'a'.

"Yes, and it Nelia." I said with a smile. I didn't want to be rude.

"Of course, so I have everything ready for you." She handed me a stack of papers. School map, schedule, and a gold paper that I have no idea what it is for. After I looked at everything she started to talk again. "Okay, you have everything there, school map, schedule, and the teacher slip. Just give that to your first teacher because you're late right now. You better get a move on, Good luck." She then went back to working on the papers again.

Great! First day of school and I'm late. I thought I had plenty of time. I guess not.

On my schedule it said B3 room 304 English 10. I think that means building three. Only one way to find out. I turn to the third building and walk in. I found the room, and went in.

It was so quiet in there, that you could swear that no one was in the room, but there was twenty eyes on me. At that point I really wanted to run screaming. I handed the slip to the teacher, and she introduced me to the class, then told me were to sit.

The rest of the day was like that. Everyone stared, the teacher said my name (sometimes wrong) and I sat down. After the first three hours, it was lunch time. That's when the rumors started.

I didn't have any money with me because I only had fifteen dollars and I didn't want to spend it on lunch, because what if I needed exactly fifteen dollars, and I only had thirteen. That would be horrible. I know I'm paranoid.

The first rumor I heard was I got kicked out of my old school for having sex in some room. First of all I'm still a virgin. Then I heard the next one. _She's so anorexic_. I'm not anorexic; I don't eat as much as I should, and it's not you can see my bones yet. I'm just underweight by like twenty pounds and most of my cloths do hang off me, but what can I do?

All the tables were filled up in the cafeteria when I got there. Not like I was going to sit at one anyways, but I decided to go outside so I wouldn't have to listen to people.

I was at the back door when I turned my head, and saw a group sitting at a table in the middle of the room. There was one girl and three guys. All the guys looked the same yet different. One was stuffing his face with a tray full of food.

I wish I could eat that much.

The next one was sitting next to the girl talking to her. He seemed to be a little shorter than the others, but they were all sitting down. The girl was listening to the one talking, and eating from a paper sack. She looked really pretty. Really natural, I like it when you can tell that a person is being themselves. All their skin colors where about the same, medium dark. I was so jealous, next to everyone in the school I looked like an albino.

My eyes traveled to the third boy, and I just stared. He was the best looking. My heart started to do little flips and I started to shake a little. I really didn't know what was going on. Yeah he's hot, but I've never had this kind of reaction to a boy before. No take that back, to a man. He looked like he was oldest, and he had the longest hair. The others hair was almost buzzed cut to their hairline, so only a little was sticking up, but his hair was almost to his ears and it looked so soft, I wonder what it would be like to run my hands though it. _Stop it!_ That will never happen. If he looks like that he has to have a girlfriend, and he is obviously older than me. He would never notice me.

After the little pity party I threw myself, I look at his face. I mean really looked at it. He looked sad. I wanted to go over there and give him a hug, but that would be creepy, and then I would be labeled as a freak that just goes up to random people and hug them. What a great title, but I could ask the girl if I could sit with them, she looked nice, but…

When I was arguing with myself I saw this really pretty girl come up to the table and start talking to Mr. soft hair. Oh well, there goes that dream.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was so happy that it was the last class of the day. All I had to do was find it. I've been in the same building all day, but now I couldn't find the Spanish room. I knew I was only going to be a student aid, because that's what my transcript said. So they put me in the highest Spanish class to help the teacher.

So here I am, standing in the middle of the hallway looking stupid, because I couldn't find this one class.

No one was in the hallway because the bell already rang, so I knew I was going too late.

_The building was only so big, where could it be_. I said to myself.

I pulled my schedule out and looked at the room number, then I felt so stupid. It said B5 room 405 Spanish 4.

I'm am idiot.

After that little episode I walked over to the fifth building and turned the corner and there it was. Room 405.

Life sucks.

I really didn't want to go in because I was going to be late and everyone would stare. I hate that, and the teacher would ask questions. I think I hate that more.

I knocked on the door, and inside the classroom it was quiet. I had interrupted class. Then I heard "Vienen en" She sounded mean. I opened the door and walked in, and closed the door behind me. The room was so quiet, that I don't think anyone was breathing. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"(**Can I help you?) **The teacher said. She looked only to be in her late thirties and she did look kind of mean.

I looked at her and said, "Sí. Soy el nuevo estudiante. Nelia Hall. Se me dijo de venir aquí."( **Yes. I'm the new student. Nelia Hall. They told me to come here.) **Which was mostly true, the they part was just a piece of paper.

When I spoke in Spanish, the teacher first looked like she was going to pass out, then she got this huge smile on her face and said, "Sí, se me dijo sobre esto. Es bueno saber que sabe cómo hablar español. ¿Cuál es el nivel en el que en la izquierda cuando?" **(yes, I was told about this. It's good to know that you know how to speak Spanish. What level where you at when you left?) **

I had to tell the truth. "Yo no estaba en clase de español. Mi mamá fue de México, y ella me enseñó."**( I wasn't in a Spanish clase. My mom was from Mexico, and she taught me.) **I loved my mom for that. She taught me how to read, write and speak in Spanish.

"!Perfecto! Clase, este es nuestro nuevo estudiante. Nelia Hall. Ella será mi ayuda estudiantil para el resto del año." **(Perfect! Class, This is our new student. Nelia Hall. She will be my student aid for the rest of the year.)** "Así que decirle algo a la clase acerca de usted, Srta. Hall." **(So tell the class something about you, Miss. Hall.) **

I don't know if I like her or hate her. So I turned towards the class. Some of the students were asleep or some weren't even paying attention. Some girls in the back of the class were putting on make-up and some were passing notes, but only one caught my attention.

It was the guy from lunch and his soft hair. He was looking down and doodling on a piece of paper. He looked like he didn't even want to be here. I understood those feelings. Then I remembered that I had to introduce myself. "Me llamo el Hall de Nelia. Acabo de mover aquí de Michigan." **(My name is Nelia Hall. I just moved here from Michigan) **What else did she want me to say.

"Bien, bien. Ahora tome un conjunto al lado de Sr. Clearwater, y usted puede comenzar con grading mañana. Sr. Clearwater, levanten la mano por favor."**(Good, good. Now you take a seat next to Mr. Clearwater, and you can start with grading tomorrow. Mr. Clearwater, raise your hand please.) **She might like that I can speak Spanish as good as or better than her, but she wants to get back to the lesson.

I looked at the room to look for a raised hand and low and behold Mr. soft hair raised his hand. I looked at him and he raised his head to look at me. I met with dark brown, almost black eyes. When I look into his eyes something clicked, but I don't know what it was. He was even better looking up close. Somehow my feet started to move and I have no idea how. It was like I was pulled towards him. He looked like he just uncovered the most precious treasure the world has ever seen.

When I made it down the aisle I broke eye contact. My face started to get hot.

I never blush!

How can one guy have so much power to make me feel like this.

I was seated, and I could still feel his eyes on me when, "Sr. Clearwater, poner la mano hacia abajo."**(Mr. Clearwater, put your hand down.) **I had to smile at that. A couple people laughed, but I didn't. It was cute. Wait did I just say it was cute that he was staring at me?

For the rest of the hour I couldn't concentrate. I kept sneaking glances at Mr. soft hair. He was gorgeous. Black hair, dark brown skin, and those muscles. I just wanted to run my hands over them. _Stop it! That will never happen. He wouldn't want you._ I guess that's true. I'm just broken. I then saw him look over so I looked ahead quickly. I hope that he didn't see that. That would just be humiliating. The new freak girl looking at the hottest guy in the school. Why did I have to go to school?

Finally the bell rang and I was free to go. I got up and started packing my things and so did Mr. soft hair, God I need to find a better name for him. I was almost done and he was standing there, so I looked up in to his handsome face and he was about to say something when "Senor Clearwater, could you come here?" He looked so disappointed so I gave him a smile and left the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was a couple of minutes early to the café, but Sue was glad to see me. I smiled and walked over to the counter were she was.

"Hey, Nelia. I'm glad that you took the job." She smiled at me. She was so kind.

"Me too" I said.

"So I have a shirt and a name tag in the back so you can go get changed, and start busing tables." She gestured to the back room.

"Thanks" I said as I was walking back there. Sitting on a stool was a burgundy T-shirt and a name tag. And Sue got brownie points because she spelled it right. I lifted up the shirt and on the left side it had a little embalm of a wolf head howling and underneath it said " WOLF DEN" in white. I traced the head it looked really pretty, and I wondered who designed it.

I pulled off my other shirt and put on the burgundy one. It was big but all my clothes are. I walked out and walked to Sue. There was already a tub on the counter to put all the dirty dishes in so I grabbed that. I started to walk around the counter when Sue spoke.

"By the way Nelia, my son is working today too, and he's been grumpy lately. So if he's a little rude, you have my promission to be rude back." I smiled

"Don't worry it'll be fine." I said. I went to clean off the first table.

I was almost done with the row of tables by the wall, when I heard the bell on the door ring. It was early afternoon and not a lot of people where in here. They were mostly sitting at the counter.

"Hey Sue" I heard a man say. I turned around and there stood at police officer in he's late thirties early forties. He was walking around the counter towards Sue. When he got there he gave her a peek on the cheek. That's cute.

I walked back there to grab some silverware to set the tables. "Oh Nelia" I turned to look at Sue "I like you to meet my husband Charlie" He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you" I said to him. He looked like a nice man, from what I could tell.

"Nice to meet you too. Sue couldn't stop talking about you." Sue playfully slapped him, and ginned. "So how are you finding La Push so far" He asked me.

"Wet." Was all I could really say. He laughed at that. Then the bell rang again.

"Nelia how about you go take care of the new customers" Sue said to me. I guess someone wanted to get rid of me. It's still cute though.

I walk over to were the new comers had sat and took their orders, and then sent it back to the kitchen. I learned Rick worked back there. He was nice and he had some really good jokes.

After about an hour the café really started to fill up. I can see why Sue needed another person.

As I was taking a tables order, I heard the bell ring over the door. _Not another person._ I thought to myself. We really didn't have room, and I was getting irritated because Sue son was supposed to be here and no one has seen him. So I was a little more than stressed out.

I turned to go to the window to give the order to Rick when my heart stopped.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

AN-_So what did you think? I need reviews!! Please review! Anyway sorry about the long wait, last two weeks of school were horrible, but now it over and I am now a SENIOR!! One more year. I'm so happy. So about the story I should update at least once a week maybe more. I want to thank all the people that have reviewed so far and I hope to hear from more of you!_

_SethsWolfGirl _


	6. Mother, Why do you hate me?

**I don't own Twilight**

**I'm In Love With a Girl**

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**SPOV**

When I finally got away from Shelly and Brady I ran outside to try and find her. Which is why I was late to work.

_Mom's going to kill me_. I thought. I promised my mom I would work at the dinner because Kim left for her honeymoon and mom thought she wouldn't need anyone else.

She was wrong.

The place is packed almost every day and even with me it's too much. I still believe mom hired someone on the spot. That's just crazy. She could have asked Emily and she would be happy to do it, only because sometimes we have to close the dinner to have pack meeting, and this person is not going to know anything about it. Rick knows because he's Leah's imprint. Did you know Rick lived here his whole life and he had a crush on her in high school and three years later my mom hires him to be the cook and the first time she comes in she imprints. Wired

And with the word imprint my brain leads me back the Nelia. My Nelia. Which that also brings me back to why I was late.

I tried to find her sent, but, thanks Shelly and Brady, the rain already washed her scent away. I might have to murder them later with my Spanish teacher. Which is another thing I have to think about.

Senora Walter said I had to get a tutor. That just sucks. Then she had the nerve to suggest Melissa. That would just be HELL. I just told her that I would find someone to help me, which might be impossible because the only one that dose understand the class is Mellissa. I'm so screwed.

I hang my head when I end up in the middle of town to show up for my shift at the diner. I really just want to look for Nelia, but my Mom will kill me if I don't show up, and I'm already an hour and half late. This is not going to be good.

I walked in and looked at the floor. The little bell at the top rang though the diner. It was loud, but it's like that every day. I lifted my head and my heart stopped.

Right there in front of me was the reason I was living. Nelia Hall. She was at the window, and it looked like she just gave Rick an order. Then it came to me.

NELIA IS THE NEW WAITRESS!

My day just got ten times better, and I almost did a happy dance, but I didn't want to look like a dork.

She looked like she was in shock, like she didn't know why I was here. I could feel the smile on my face grow. I was having a really good day. She was the first to look away and go back to serving people. I on the other hand could stay there all day and watch her. Well that was until I heard this voice.

"Seth Henry Clearwater where have you been?!" My mom says from the counter. I knew my day was not going to be all good.

"Mom-" I tried but she cut me off.

"Don't Mom me, you get over here." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nelia and she was Smiling. Now she thinks I'm a mama's boy. This is not good at all.

I walk over and kiss my mom on the cheek. "Hi mom" I said and wait for the yelling.

"Seth, why where you late. You know that this place get crowded and I can't have you going to gods knows where when I need you here." She sighed and continued. "And I wanted you to come in early so you could get to know Nelia." At her name, I looked over where she was taking orders from two elderly ladies. I felt that smile again. "Seth, Seth." I saw a hand in front of my face.

I looked back to my mom. She had a strange look on her face. "What?"

"Well it's just, you look different. Did something happen?" She asked. Yeah something huge happened and I'm the luckiest person in the world.

"Yeah mom something did happen." I said with a smile. My mom looked a little happier to see that I was happy.

"What happened? It has to be something good for you to look like that." She looked happy, I just hope that she will be happy after I say this.

I leaned close to her ear and said, "I imprinted." Then she squealed.

My mother of forty-seven squealed. "Oh Seth I'm so happy for you." She tries to rap her arms around me, and hugs me. By this point everyone is staring at us and trying not to laugh.

My mom pulls away first. "So when am I going to meet her? Does she live to the reservation? Does this mean that you're not going to be this grumpy person anymore?" She looks at me and I don't think her smile could get any bigger.

"Well you kind of already know her, and she does live on the reservation, and no I'm not going to be grumpy anymore." I said with a smile.

"So when am I going to meet her?" She asked. I was going to tell her, but the person in question came up.

"Sue, do you have any more napkins?" Nelia asked. She looked so cute today, I could just stare at her all day.

"Um… I thinks so in the back. Oh Nelia I want you to meet my son Seth. Seth this is Nelia, our new waitress." My mom said. Nelia turned to me and the only thing I could see was her eyes. I loved her eyes.

"Hi." She said in a small voice.

"Hi." Was the only thing that I could come up with. I then smiled at her, and she turned bright red, but she did smile back.

I saw form the corner of my eye that my Mom was looking back and forth between the two of us and then her eyes got really big. And then an even bigger smile was on her face. Then she did the least likely things. She basically tackled Nelia. "I'm so glad you're here, you have no idea." Nelia tried to hug back, but it was really awkward, because my mom looked like she had a death grip on her.

After a minute my Mom finally let her go. "I'm really glad to be here too sue. Um…I'm going to go get those napkins now." She said while walking past us into the storage room.

My mom then turned to me and gave me a hug. "I really like her Seth. Be good to her." She sounded like she was crying.

"Mom, I haven't even asked her on a date yet. Don't go planning a wedding." I told her. She then backed away and looked at me, with a strange face. "What?" I asked.

"You haven't even asked her out? What are you waiting for?" Mom said with an incredible face on.

"Mom, I just met her today. I want to get to know her first and then see what she wants, because if I ask her out now she might be creped out." I said. It made perfect since to me.

"Well don't take that long, because your sister's wedding is in a few weeks and you need her to go with you." My Mom said matter a factly.

"But Mom what if she doesn't want to go?" I asked.

"Seth don't be stupid." She said just as Nelia was coming out of the back room. "Okay so get to work." She ordered.

There was no point to argue with my mother. She will always be right no matter what.

So for the next couple of hours, I took orders carried food, and had to lesion to all of these older people talk about how much I have grown. I hate living in a small town sometimes. But the most important thing I did was watch Nelia.

She was graceful when she walked, and she could talk to anyone. I think I fell more in love with her. I think I gave her an un nerving feeling because ever time she would look at me, she would have this look on her face that was closed and controlled. Even though she would blush and smile sometimes at me it was nerves and she would never get to close to me.

So around seven-thirty the dinner is starting to calm down. So for another half hour we cleaned tables and counted our tips. Until this moment I was not really nerves, but until this moment we really didn't need to talk, so I have no idea what to say. So for a few minutes I went over some phrases until I found one that I could say and went up to the cash register were she was putting the money. I got to the counter and took a breath in and was about to say something when…

"Nelia, you can go home now, me and Seth came finish up." My mother said. I think she hates me.

" Are you sure Sue because I can stay as long as you need me." She said. I looked over at my mom to beg her with my eyes to let her stay, but she wasn't looking at me.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Plus you have school tomorrow and I didn't see you eat any dinner. I don't want you home to late. So enjoy the rest of your night." Now I know she hates me.

"If you're sure." Nelia said. She moved to the back room and was going to start yelling at my mom, but she held up a finger. The next moment Nelia came out of the back room with her coat and book bag. "I'll see you tomorrow Sue…Seth. Bye." And she walked out the door.

I made a mad dash to the door, and I was almost out when I heard me mom. "SETH!"

"What?!" I yelled. What did she want!

"Seth, you have to stay here." What?!

"Why?" I asked. This better be important because Nelia was out there unprotected.

"Jacob called and he wants a pack meeting, that's why I sent Nelia home." Okay that was fine, but I have more important things to do, like make sure Nelia gets home safe.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit." I said.

"Seth, you have to stay here." I was going to intrupte, but she cut me off. "First of all Nelia is fine. When I went to take the trash out, Brady was out there and I told him watch her while she walked home, second of all, you want her to like you, and by you following her home it would come off that your a starker. Now set up for the meeting." Then she walked away.

I don't like it, but I do want her to like me, and Brady is following her, so it should be okay, but I'm not going to stop worrying. Not at all. I guess I'll just have to wait until Brady comes back to ask if she got home okay.

I walked to the back room and the only thing I could think of was what I was going to say tomorrow that won't make me look like a fool.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_AN-Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I don't know how you will like this, but tell me what you think. We made it to 20 reviews. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and thank you for your support. The next chapter is coming out soon, but I have to warn you that it's going to be sad. Well tell me what you think!_

_SethsWolfGirl_


	7. A Better Life

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Face Down **

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has found.

**The red Jump Suit Apparatus**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Chapter7 A Better Life_

**NPOV**

I can't believe he works at the diner!

Not only that, he is Sue's son. The one that is supposed to be rude to me. I still can't rap my head around it.

I left the diner about ten minutes ago, and I'm almost home. One thing I can't shake is that I think I'm being watched. Maybe it's all those Stephen King novels going to my head.

I still can't believe, I'm going to be working with Seth. _Seth._ I like that name. It suits him too.

I still have butterflies in my stomach, because I had to work with him this afternoon. I swear that sometimes he would stare at me, but I was guilty of that too, because he is so gorgeous. He's even better up close. He's at lease a foot taller than me at 6'3. Nice shaggy black hair, and muscle. You could tell that he was built. I wonder if… I shook those thoughts off. No man would ever want to be with me.

I finally made it to the front door, still having the feeling of being watched. I unlocked it and walked in. Father wasn't home yet, and I hoped that he would be out late. So I took my stuff to my tiny bedroom and put it on the bed. I looked at the little blanked I had and the broken window that was at the other end of the room. I didn't notice this until this morning when it got cold.

I sighed. I'll just have to were another layer of cloths to bed.

I got out all my homework that I got today, nothing really hard, just busy work. I started doing the Math first because that would take the longest. After that was done, I decided that I would make myself some dinner.

I walked to the little kitchen and took some ham, and cheese out. A sandwich sounded good to me, even though I wish I could have eaten at the diner, I really didn't want to take a break. Because taking a break would mean that I didn't make all the money I could have, and if I did take a break I had a feeling Seth would too, and I would be forced to talk to him. Not that I don't want to, it's just..just..I don't even know. Something is pulling me towards him, but at the same time I want to run away because I can't let him get to close.

I finished making my sandwich and went to finish my homework. The rest of it didn't take that long, so I got out my book _The Hunchback of Notradome _read until I had to go to bed. I didn't have a bed time, but I didn't want to sleep during class tomorrow.

I took a shower and let the worm water wash over me. I looked down at some of the buries that I still had, most of them were turning yellow. I sighed, was life going to get easier?

I dressed in sweatpants, and an old T-shirt. I still didn't have a lot of blankest so I just prayed that it would be a little wormer tonight.

I laid down and faced the window. There were too many clouds so I couldn't see the moon, and all I could hear was the light rain hitting the roof. It was peaceful and I slowly fell into the darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up to a loud banging noise. I had no idea what it was from until I hear the voice I dreaded.

"NELIA! GET THE HELL UP!" He's drunk again. I really don't want to know where this is leading to. "_NELIA_!!" I scramble to get to the door and open it. I walk down the hall and into the tiny living room, where he was standing in the middle looking down at a lamp that was knocked over. Glass was everywhere.

He slowly walked over to me. I don't dare look into his eyes, because that to him is a challenge and I can't survive a challenge. I know what's coming, but doesn't lessen the pain that I feel.

He walks up and slaps me. It hurts and I can feel the hand print that's going to be on my face for the next couple of hours. He grabs my hair and drags me over to the mess on the ground and throws me there. I end up with cuts on my hands and knees. I can feel the blood start to seep into the rug.

"CLEAN THIS UP!" The he kicks me in my side. I try not to cry out, but it hurts so badly.

I get up, and ignore the blood on my hands and what is running down my legs and get the broom and dust pan.

I ran back into the room, when he was just closing his door. I finally let the tears run down my face. There has to be a better life.

When I finished sweeping and cleaning my blood from the rug I went to the bath room to wash myself off. The cuts weren't bad, just shallow. They'll heal in a couple of days, but the new bruise on my side will take at least two weeks.

I washed everything off and climbed back into my bed again. That's when I let the sobs out and cried myself into oblivion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_AN- Sorry it took so long, I've had a hard time trying to coming up with realistic things that Nelia's Father would do, so bare with me. I would love to hear you ideas is you want to see anything in this story. The next chapter with be Seth's and he will finally talk to Nelia, so I hope you like. Please Review!!_

_SethsWolfGirl _


	8. Tutor

I don't own anything!

Chapter 8

SPOV

_Nelia and I were holding hands, and walking in the forest. Her hair fell down her shoulders in soft ringlets. She was looking up at me and her Carmal eyes looked so happy, content even hopeful. Her skin had a soft glow that stood out in the thick green forest. _

_The dress that she was wearing came down to her knees and was a dark purple. The fabric looked soft almost silky. _

_We stopped at a little creak. You could see the little fish swimming. She looked down at the creek and giggled a little, the sound of it was so soft like music. My life goal was to here that sound every day. _

_She turned to look at my face. She was so beautiful. I don't know how I lived my life without her._

_I smiled down at her, and lifted my right hand and cupped her cheek. She leaned into it, and I lifted my left hand and pushed back the hair that was in her eyes and pushed it behind her ear. Then I slowly bent down. My lips were almost there, only and second more than…_

"SETH WAKE UP!" Then I felt something hit my face. I opened my eyes just in time to see my sister take another swing at me.

I swear if I didn't feel guilty latter, I would have killed her.

"Seth, come on, or you're going to be late." Then she walked out of my room. A couple more mouths of this and she won't be here. That's not so bad right?

So I started to get up. I really couldn't go back to sleep, knowing that if I did it would be a nightmare. I looked over at the clock and read 7:32. School really didn't start until 8 and I only lived a block away, so I usually just walked there, and to the diner or ran if I had portal.

Then I remembered Yesterday. _Nelia._ I thought it was all a dream. I raced to throw on cloths. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. I stopped just in time not to run into Leah.

"Seth, are you okay? You seem a little off." She looked at me funny, but I had to get to school. I have not seen her since, yesterday and that's only because Jake wouldn't let me go check on her. He said I would get distracted. Yeah whatever. I think that was the closest I have ever came to phasing in front of everyone. Just from anger.

"Yeah, I'm fine Leah. I just want to get to school, and… Learn all I can!" I think I made myself gag a little.

"Right Seth. This has nothing to do with a girl that works at the wolf den. Not at all." My sister hasn't change too much since she imprinted, but she has soften up quite a bit.

"No, that's not the reason at all. What gave you that idea?" I just smiled at her. Last night everyone found out that I imprinted and they were happy, so I really couldn't complain, But some of the older pack members did make jokes about how I'm going to be wiped like the rest of them. I really didn't believe them. That couldn't happen, right?

"Whatever Seth. So… When am I going to meet the girl who stole your heart?" She put her hands over her heart and looked like those old movies when the girl is thinking about the guy. I don't look like that.

"If you keep acting like that never." I told her. I turned back towards the door.

Leah was laughing when Mom came out into the hall. "What's all this noise about?" Mom is in her last stage of moving over to Charles, so sometimes she really isn't here, which doesn't bother me, and Leah is usually over at Rick's house so I'm usually alone. That really doesn't bother me anymore, and after Leah moves out this will be my house.

"Oh, Seth is just being a stoker, I mean going to school." And she started laughing again. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Leah, you weren't any better with Rick. Now you two come and eat some breakfast." She said and walked back into the kitchen.

I looked at the kitchen and back at the door. I really could care less if I ate because my imprint was out there. So I started to walk towards the door.

"Seth, that meant you too! Now get in here!" My mom yelled. I guess I'll just have to eat fast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time I got out of the house it was 7:45, which means that I had 15 minutes. So I walked the five minutes and was in front of the senior building, waiting for any sign of her. I really wasn't paying attention to who was coming up behind me and hit me in the back of the head.

"What up Seth!" Brady.

"Brady I swear if you do that again, I will hurt you." But the heat behind my words was little to none. I was getting more and more depressed because I haven't see Nelia yet.

"Cheer up. She'll be here soon." I just nodded. I kept scanning the parking lot, and the students that were walking by.

"Hey, what up guy?" Shelly was walking over to us. Her and Brady are almost inseparable. Even though she's two grades below us. When she got to us, Brady took her hand and gave her a peek on the lips. My heart squeeze when that happened. Then panic took over, what if Nelia just wanted to be my friend, what if she didn't even what to be my friend? "Seth are you okay?" Shelly was on my right, she looked at me like I'm going insane.

"He's fine. He's just a little restless." Brady, why am I friends with him?

"I'm not restless. I just have to see her and everything will be okay. Brady are you sure-" He cut me off before I could get another word out.

"Seth, I am positive that she got home safe. Calm down, it's not good for your health. And you said that she was in your last hour right? So she should be coming this way." He looked smug. I just wanted to punch him.

"You mean you imprinted on the new girl?" Shelly asked. I just nodded. "Well how is she in your Spanish class when she's in my grade?" Shelly is a sophomore, and that means that she goes to the second building in the morning. Shit. I was about to make a dash over there when the bell rang. Double shit. "It's okay Seth, I have first hour with her." And then she walked away. What was that suppose to mean?

"Seth come on were going to be late."I reluctantly stood up and headed for the door. I guess I'll have to wait until the end of the day to see my angel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The morning passed so slowly I thought I would never get out of there. The more time that passed the more depressed I got. I can't believe that I didn't talk to her yesterday. That was just stupid, stupid, stupid.

By the time lunch came, I just wanted to crawl in a hole. Even though I was eating like I use to I still didn't feel that good. This imprint thing is really hard. I was in pain before because I didn't have an imprint, now I'm in pain because I can't see my imprint. This just sucks.

"Come on Seth, you're going to see her in like two hours. Then you'll be are old Seth again." Collin was better at the little pep talks then Brady.

"Thanks Collin."I moved up in the line and just grabbed the food that was there, I really didn't pay attention about what it was.

When all of us got our food we started heading towards our table. When we were about half why there I looked at Shelly and she was talking to someone, that was odd. As we got closer I saw the head of a girl with light brown hair. I think I froze at that moment. Could it be?

I walked slower than Collin and Brady. I wanted to make sure that it was her. When I got there Collin and Brady were introducing themselves.

"Ah, and the man of the hour." Brady, dumbass.

I sat down across from her, and looked at her face. She was even better then my dream. Her hair was in a ponytail but some hair framed her face. She didn't wear any make-up, but she looked so good without it. Her eyes were round, but still the same Carmal color. So deep and full of secrets that I just want to uncover.

I gave her a huge smile, and gave me a little one and ducked her head, while her cheeks turned pink. Adorable.

"I was just asking Nelia where she moved here from." Shelly was the one who broke the silence. Thank you.

"Oh, well I lived in a lot of places, but I come here from Michigan." Her voice was soft, like a summer wind, soft and worm.

"How do you like La Push so far?" Shelly I think just wanted her to talk.

"I like it here. There are a lot of nice people, and I love the rain." She was still shy in answering. Then Brady had to make a comment.

"Wow, you're like the first person that has lived here that said you like the rain." At his comment she ducked her head even more. I growled too low for Shelly or Nelia, but Brady heard me.

"I like the rain." I said before I thought better of it. I could feel heat rise to my face. She looked at me and gave me another small smile, while her face got even pinker.

So as lunch went on she opened up just a little bit more, but not much. So she started to play with the cap of the juice bottle. I notice that she really didn't get that much, but I was happy that she was eating, but she was playing with the top bottle when I noticed little cuts across her palms.

"What happened to your hands?" I said and reached across and took one of them. My skin hummed at the contact. Her had was so tiny, and so delicate. She gasped when we made contact, but didn't pull away. I started to rub my fingers across all the cuts that were there. They had to of hurt. She didn't answer me right away, so I looked up and saw that she was a little dizzy. That's new. Then she gave herself a little shake.

"Oh, I walk into my house and tripped on the lamp and I fell, but it's no big deal." I almost believed it, if it wasn't for the slight tremor in her voice. I was so in tune with her, that I could tell when her voice shock, just for the slightest moment.

I did call her out for it, I remembered that I wanted her to like me, so I couldn't go and ruin it so soon. I was about to say something when the bell rang. She gave me that small smile and I released her hand. I felt empty without it.

"See you later…Seth." Then she turned away. I felt happy that was the second time that she said my name, and I felt a rush go though me every time.

The two hours between lunch and Spanish seemed like an eternity. When the bell rang for the last hour of the day, I might have gotten up faster than a normal human would, but that didn't matter because I was going to see Nelia.

When I got to Spanish I was the first one in the room. Senora Walter looked surprised. "Well Senor Clearwater, I'm so glad that you finally take an interest in my class." I just nod my head. I was not going to say that I liked her class.

I sat in my seat while other students started to come in. I got a little worried when I didn't see Nelia, but I didn't need to worry because she got there right before the bell rang.

"Hey Nelia." I smiled at her as she took her seat. She gave me a little wave and smile.

Senora started the lesion and I followed as much as always, which is not much. This is way I hate Spanish, it so confusing.

So I took my time to look at Nelia. Until I was snapped out of it by Senora.

"El Sr. Clearwater, ¿cuáles son los verbos en el capítulo seis?"**(****Mr. Clearwater, what are the verbs in chapter six)**

Shit.

"I don't know." I said with a sigh. I think I'm going to fail. And what made it worse was Nelia was there.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no la va a pasar esta clase a menos que prestar atención? No sé cómo ayudarle a continuación, ya que."(**How many times have I told you that your not going to pass this class unless you pay attention. I don't know how to help you anymore then that.)**

I just looked at her. I didn't know what I was suppose to say.

"El Sr. Clearwater, no se va a graduar si no aprueban esta clase**."****(Mr. Clearwater, you will not graduate if you do not pass this class.)**

That I understood. I have to graduate. I was going to say something but she cut me off again.

"Bueno, sólo tiene opción a la izquierda. Tienes que conseguir un tutor**."(Well, you have only choice left. You have to get a tutor.)**

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mellissa perk up at that. I could see her start to hold up her hand, then I heard and angel.

"Voy a su tutor." I'll tutor him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_AN-So there's chapter 8. I want to thank everyone that reviewed so far! Thank you for all your support. So please review and tell me what you think!_

_SethsWolfGirl _


	9. A turning Point

A Turning Point

**NPOV**

Why the _hell_ did I say that?

I sat there in the middle of class going though the papers that I was suppose to grading, until Senora Walter started scolding Seth.

Okay I knew it was none of my business, but everyone else in class was listening.

And with me there is this unexplained way that every time I hear his name, my heart skips a beat, or how I can't look at him without my breath hitching or a blush coming to my face.

And now I just volunteered to tutor him. How stupider can I get?

"¿Está usted seguro que no sería un problema Nelia?"** (Are you sure that wouldn't be a problem Nelia?)**

"No, eso no será un problema."** (No, that won't be a problem.) **

Like Hell.

"Visto bueno, el Sr. Clearwater, encuentra a su nuevo tutor. Ella se volvió a la clase. La Clase buena ahora los deberes para el capítulo…"(**Ok, Mr. Clearwater, meet your new tutor. She turned back to the class. Ok Class now the homework for chapter…)** I tuned her out. I didn't need to learn this again, and I had more pressing matters to think about. Like the god that was sitting next to me, that I could feel staring at me.

How could this day get worse? My day started off pretty good…okay that was a lie, it was amazing. My dad wasn't home, I had a decent breakfast, and I had the most incredible dream involving a certain brown eye guy. That alone made my morning perfect, then I meet a friend, my first friend in I don't know how long. Shelly and I meet in my English class and I notice she was the one with the huge guys the other day. We found out that we had a lot in common, and she asked me if I wanted to sit with her at lunch.

During that time, I was too happy from making a friend to care who she sat with, but then when we walked into the cafeteria, I remembered why I didn't go up to her the other day.

When we walked in I didn't see any of the guys so I just followed Shelly. I got this piece of pizza and a juice, I was hungry, but I had to save money. Not long after we sat down two of the huge guys came up. Collin and Brady, I learned that Brady is Shelly's boy friend, and I can tell that they really love eachother. I had to admit that I was envying them.

Then my own dream guy walked up, literally. Seth sat across from me and I gave him a small smile and he had a huge one. Throughout lunch he would talk to me, and ask questions and for some reason it just felt conformable to talk to him. The only bad part was, when he noticed the cuts on my hands. He was also the only one that noticed them. He grabbed my hand and my skinned hummed. His hand was so worm and it just felt right. Then bell had to ring and ruin the moment.

_Stop it,_ Nelia you need to take this little girl fantasy and throw it out the window. Seth wouldn't want you, and he is way out of your league.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the bell ringing. I didn't know what to say to Seth now. What if he wanted someone else to tutor him, or he really wanted Melissa to tutor him.

That last thought, made my heart sink.

"Nelia?" I looked up from packing my things in my bag, and Seth was there with a huge smile. He's always so happy.

"Hm?" That's all I could say at the moment.

"I want to thank you for helping me, but I have to warn you that I'm not the best student." I smiled at him.

"I'm sure that it'll be fine. Once you get a hang of Spanish, it'll be easy." He looked like he didn't believe me.

"Whatever you say Nelia." I really liked the way he said my name. Just then I remembered the dream I had about him this morning, and I blushed.

"Well, I-I'll see you at the diner Seth." I started to walk to the door, but something grabbed my sleeve.

"How about I give you a ride?" what?

"What?" I must sound like an idiot.

"Do you want a ride to the diner?" He looked nervous.

"Why?" _Nelia! _what are you doing? He wants to give you a ride to be nice. Don't be a moron.

He ran his hand though his hair and my hand twitched to do the same. "Well…since we're going to the same place, I thought you would want a ride, instead of walking, but you don't have to…"

"I would love for you to give me a ride." Then my words caught up with me. "To the diner!" I blurted out before I could stop. My face got even redder.

He only chuckled. His laugh sent deep vibrations though the air. "Well after you." He said while gesturing to the door.

I started to walk and I could help, but think that this is a turning point in my life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You own a bike?" This was something that I was not expecting.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He looked nervous again, and I really didn't like that look on his face.

"No, it's just that I didn't think you would ride a bike." I looked at the two wheel thing that was going to get us to the other side of town.

To be honest, I was afraid, but Seth wasn't going to find that out.

"Are you scared?" Damn him.

"Just a little bit." I had to be truthful. It didn't feel right to lie to him.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." He looked into my eyes and I swear I stopped breathing. "Anyway, I think you'll find it fun." I think he saw the uncertainty look on my face. "Nelia, just hold onto me and it'll be okay." He smiled and plopped the helmet on my head. I put the strap around my chin and waited for Seth to get on. After he did, I got on behind him, and held on for dear life. He just chuckled and started the motor.

I got to say that after the first minute, it was really fun. The speed, the adrenalin, and the feeling of me being pressed against Seth's back was amazing. I forgot everything about my life and just felt, and saw.

Unfortunately it was over in a couple of minutes. I was a little disappointed with the short ride and I think Seth saw the pout on my face. "Don't worry, I'll take you for a ride again." He smiled at me, and my heart melted.

"So shall we?" He asked, while moving towards the door, and all I could do is follow him.

............................................................................................................................................................

_Hey guys, so here's chapter 9. I really hope you liked it. It's more of a filler chapter then anything, but I wanted you to know how Nelia felt. I want to say that I'm really sorry about the long wait, and I won't let you wait that long again. I hope to have a new chapter every weekend. _

_So please review, and tell me what you think!!_

_SethsWolfGirl_


	10. Best day of my life

**I don't own anything**

Best day of my life

SPOV

I love my life, I don't know how it can get better. Actually I take that back I know how it can get better, and it involves a certain brown hair girl with amazing eyes. I can't wait to see her again. Sigh.

_Eww, this is kind of gross. I really don't need to hear my brother's love life._

_Shut up Leah. You were and still are just as bad as him._

_Like you're the one to talk, you can't go five seconds without thinking about Lilly. Lilly and me, me and Lilly, if you ask me that's gross to._

_Leah I-_

_Alright guys don't kill eachother, Embry why don't you change back your shifts almost over._ I swear this is the worst part of being a werewolf.

_K dude, I'll see you later _Embry shifted back, but not before I got the image of Lilly under him. BAD, BAD image.

_Oh, grow up Seth, pretty soon you and your imprint will do that. _I really don't want to get sex advice from my sister.

_Too bad Sethy, I will just tell you that you have to-_

_Respect women and if they say no, then back off, yes I do remember this speech. And for your FYI I don't think me and Nelia will be doing that any time soon. I just feel like she needs someone to be a friend too, and she too important to think of that right now._

_I know Seth. Rick told me about her, how she really shy, and he told me…how she looked. Seth are you sure that there's nothing wrong with her._

_Leah…_

_I'm just saying that she could be one of the girls that thinks she needs to have the perfect body, the perfect life and making herself sick is the way to do it. I just want you to be heartbroken._

_Leah if anything happened to her I would be more then heartbroken, and she doesn't have a problem, I pretty sure of that, but today when I looked at her hands there were cuts on them. I knew she was lying when she told me that she fell, but I didn't call her out on it. I really don't want to scare her._

_Seth I think you really have to be careful around her. She's fragile. Show her some love. _

_I plan on it Leah. So how are wedding plans going? _Leah starts to laugh at me. I didn't think it was funny.

_You have never asked about my wedding before, and suddenly you want to know how it's going?_

_Yes…_

_There is no hope for you Seth. You have known this girl for two days and you're already a sap. No hope, no hope. Anyway the wedding is going good, by the way are you bring someone, hint hint._

_I haven't asked her yet, and you did say I've only known her two days. _

_Yeah but she is tutoring you right._

_Yes and I'm going to look like a fool in front of her. Why would she want to tutor me, I'm an idiot!_

_Well you got one thing right, but I think that she's helping you because she likes you. If she can spend more than one hour with _you_ then I think you'll be okay. _

_Yeah if she doesn't like you then you could always stalker her as a wolf!_

_Brady not funny! I'm going to go to bed, I'll he so guys in the morning._ Before I could change back I could hear their voices still. I just shook my head and started to walk home.

I couldn't help but think what has happened over the last few days. I found my imprint, I'm building a friend ship with the said imprint and now she's my tutor. How did I get so lucky?

As I come to the edge of the woods, I look around to make sure that no one was around. I didn't need the cops being called because they saw a naked man running around. I don't bother bringing cloths anymore. The cloths I use to tie to my foot got destroyed, and if I tie anymore cloths around my foot they will end up the same way. I have noticed I have more cloths the usual.

I walked in the back door of the house, and it was quiet, but it's always quiet here. Leah is only going to live here for a couple of more weeks, and Mom moved out when she married Charlie, so that only lives me.

I walked to the mantel were all the old pictures were, some of me and dad, Dad and Leah, and me and Leah when we were little. Mom took down the wedding picture of her and dad, she said it was too painful to look at it. I still miss him, but Charlie's a good man, and good for my mom. She's happier then she been in a long time.

I finally made my way up to my room. I had this feeling that something was missing, and then I looked at my bed and figured out that it was Nelia. I just wanted to hold her in my arms, just to feel her.

I sighed. I had to wait until school to see. Stupid Alpha. I can't even go to her house, this is so dumb.

I put on some old flannel pants and climbed into bad, I guess all I can do is get some sleep before I had to go to school.

I laid down and my dreams were filled with a beautiful girl.

* * *

After I gave Nelia a ride to the diner the first time, every day after that it just became routine to take her there after school. Feeling her against me is the most amazing thing in the world.

And every day we grow closer and closer together, but I still have to work up the nerve to ask her out. I don't know what happens when I'm around her, but I always forget that were not together, and she's not mine.

I'm an idiot.

Today's Saturday and I can't tell if I'm suffering for not seeing Nelia in the last ten hours or having to run the diner by myself to day. Well I'll have Nelia, and Rick there, but I'm in charge.

Why does my sister's dress shopping have to be today?

I heard the bell over the door ring, and I look up, to see my angel there. "Hey Seth." She said still a little shy around me, but that's going to change. 

"Hey Nelia." I smile back at her and she blushes, she is the cutest thing I have ever seen.

The day went by pretty normal after that, well almost.

I was taking a little break in the back room, being a little stalkerish watching Nelia through the little window. The day wasn't that busy, but we had more customers than normal. I was about to go back and help when I saw Brady and Collin come through the door.

_This can't be good._

If they do anything to make Nelia go back into her semi-closed shell, I'm going to kick there asses!

I walked out of the back room just as they were picking her up and crushing her in a hug. I really didn't like them right now.

But she did have a smile on her face with that cute little blush.

"Seth what took you so long? We were about beg little Nelia here for some food, but sense you're here you can go get it." Brandy is about to get smacked.

I growled a little at him, and I think he got the picture. He smiled over at Nelia and went to go sit down with Collin in tow. I turned to her.

"I'm sorry about them; they get a little existed at times." I looked down at her and she just looked too perfect, even in the over sized T-shirt and jeans.

"It's okay Seth. I like them to be excited.' Then she realized what she said. "I mean I like how they see me, I mean..um…this is coming out all wrong." She then covered her face with her hands.

I pulled gently on one of her hands. "Hey, it's okay I know what you mean." I smiled down at her and she smiled at me, but the moment was gone when the bell over the door rang signaling other customers coming in.

"That's my cue." She smiled at me again and I think I went into a little daze because I don't remember going back to the counter where Brady was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Dude you were out for like ten minutes.' Brady all was the time keeper.

"Brady it was only a couple of minutes." Collin said while rolling his eyes. I really didn't care if it was a couple minutes or days.

I rolled my eyes at them and started to look around the diner mainly looking for Nelia. I found her in corner booths with what looked like so college kids. I didn't like the look of this. Its times like this I like to have super hearing. It looked like the leader of the group was talking to my Angel.

"_Sweetheart, why don't you and I get better acquainted_?" I clenched my fist at that.

"_Would you like anything else_?" That's right just ignore them.

"_Yeah, you on your back and me on top_." I saw red.

Nelia started to turn around, but the guy grabbed her wrist. "_Baby, don't be like that_."

"_Let go_." She was scared.

"_Now I know you don't want me too_." Scumbag.

At this point I was ten steps away and coming.

"Ouch."

"I believe she told you to let her go." I grabbed the guy's wrist.

Hard.

"Hey dude." He said yanking his arm back.

I left a mark and I didn't even care.

"I believe it's time for you to leave." I growled at them. If they didn't get out of my sight I might have to kill them.

One look at me they all but ran out.

I felt someone take my shoulders and walk me to the back. All I could focuse on was my anger towards this total stranger, but I really want to take off his head.

He hurt my Nelia.

That thought stopped me. Oh no, she probably thinks I'm an over baring dick. Shit.

"Seth!"

"What!" I yelled at Brady. He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stay out here until you cool down. We don't need you phasing in the middle of the diner." After that he turned around and went back inside. I walked to the picnic table and sat on top of it.

I almost phased in front of fifty people, no scratch that I almost phased in front of Nelia. _Shit_.

I could have hurt her like Sam hurt Emily.

This day can't get worse.

I let my face fall into my hands and took long deep breaths.

Then I heard the back door open and I could almost hear the lecture now. "Not now Collin."

He didn't go back inside and I really didn't want to listen to him right now. I lifted my face to yell at him, but froze. Collin wasn't in front of me.

Nelia was.

"Hi' and she gave me a little wave.

"Hi." I stared at her trying to think of something else to say. "What are you doing here?" That was brilliant Seth now she thinks you don't want her around.

Instead of running for the hills like I thought she would she gave me a little smile and came to sit next to me.

"Well I wanted to say thank you for what you did back there." I was shocked. I thought she would think I was just a shit head never talk to me again.

"Why would you thank me?"

"Well no one has ever stood up for me. Well I never _had_ any one to stand up for me before and I wanted to thank you for that." She blushed and smiled at me.

I reached out and ran my thumb over her pink cheek. "You don't have to thank me. Anyone would have done that." She was just too beautiful.

"You're wrong about that Seth, not everyone would have done that." Then she surprised me.

She hugged me.

Other then the bike ride every day we never had any other physical contact so I did the only thing I could think of.

I hugged her back.

She smelled like Vanilla today. I learned over the past couple days that she has a new sent every day, and I love all of them, but today is my favorite.

She pulled back and I loosened my hold on her even though I really didn't want to. Then something occurred to me.

"Nelia?"

"Yes?"

"Who is running the diner." She looks at me and laughs. It's a lovely sound but this is important.

"Collin and Brady said that they could run it for a few minutes, which I have total faith that they can do that."

"Then burn down the kitchen. I've seen it before." I got up from the table and held out my hand to help Nelia. She took it and I still can't get used to the skin humming thing, but I love it when it happens.

I really didn't want the day to end.

Then an idea popped in my head.

"Nelia?" I hated how my voice wavered a little.

"Yes Seth?" She looked up at me with her Carmal eyes and big smile.

"Tonight there's going to be a bon fire to kind of celebrate my sister's wedding in a couple of weeks and I was wondering… well if you don't have anything plan that you want to go with me." I looked at her and she looked like she was in shocked. Then I started back tracking. "I mean…you don't have to go if-"

"Seth." I looked at her and she smiled at me. "I would love to go."

Best day of my life.

* * *

_AN- Okay Guys I'm so, so so so sorry that is has taking me this long to update. I had this writers block with this story, but I think I'm over it now and I'm really excited for the next chapter, which I hope to have up next weekend. _

_Any way I've been working on my other stories and some new ones that I want to add soon, but I want to finish this story first before I get to ahead of myself._

_So everyone that's all for now, tell me what you think!_

_-SethsWolfGirl _


	11. Scared To Death

Scared To Death

Last time:

"_Seth." I looked at her and she smiled at me. "I would love to go." _

_Best day of my life._

…

**NPOV**

I can't believe I agreed to go with him.

How stupid can I be?

I can't get to close to him, and what if _he _notices that I'm not there?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Seth was out cleaning up the rest of the tables and I was in the back staking dishes.

I really had no idea that I agreed until it came out of my mouth. There was just something about him that just makes me feel safe and I would do anything for him.

That's it, I've gone crazy.

I walked out to the main area and saw Seth flipping the sign over to say CLOSED and was moving to the table with the bin on top with all the dirty dishes.

I watch silently as he moved. Since I told him that I would go to the bon fire with him there has been a smile on his face and that made me smile. Seth is just a person infected with joy and that same joy jumps to you.

I turned back to the counter and started to wipe it down. After I was done with that, I went to the back of the café to take off the over sized t-shirt. I had a ratty old t-shirt underneath, but it would have to do for now.

Seth came in a few minutes later while I was finishing straitening the back room. "Hey, you almost finished?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I just have to grab my bag and I'm ready to go." I turned around and Seth was staring at me a little weirdly. "What?"

"Nelia, don't you have a sweater or something, because it's going to get a little cold tonight."

"Oh, um… I must have left it at my house this morning." I had to come up with something fast, I can't say oh, I really don't have one.

"That's okay, do you want to run over to your house real quick and get one? I could drive you."

"No! I mean no um… I'll be fine without one." He gave me a strange look, but let it go. I couldn't let him near my house because of the fact that _he_ is home today and I couldn't bare if Seth saw how he treated me, and then saw how unworthy I actually am of his friendship.

"Okay." He stressed the word a little, and I knew that he was still thinking about it.

I gave him my best smile and picked up my backpack. Both of us headed towards the door and he let me out first and then followed and I waited while he locked the door and took my hand.

I'm not sure if Seth is always running a fever or if he's just naturally hot, but I would love to snuggle in his warmth.

We both got on his bike and headed off to the beach where the party is. I still can't believe that I said yes. I don't even like to be around new people and what if they didn't like me and Seth agreed with them. Would I still have to tutor him, or would he accept Melinda's offer, which I wouldn't blame him if he did, because he is one of the pretties' girls I've ever seen. But I remember the day that she came to the table and suggested that she become Seth's tutor…

_We were all sitting eating lunch, and the guys are laughing because Collin fit a whole hamburger in his mouth. Now I'm not talking about a small burger, but one with everything on it. I thought it was really gross and so did Shelly, but the guys wanted to see if he would chock on it._

_Just when Collin finally swallowed his food, Melinda came up to the table and started talking, like no one else was there._

"_Seth I think that we should have a study section this week. My parents aren't home so we won't be disturbed." She leaned over showing her impressive 'assets' right in Seth's face. _

_Collin and Brandy where making gagging noises, and Seth looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. _

_All I felt was anger, and it came out of no were. All my mind kept saying was MINE! Which was ridicules because I had no claim on him. I was just the girl who worked and tutored with him. _

_Seth looked over at me and guess he saw something that he didn't like because he turned back to Melinda. _

"_I appreciate that offer, but I think that Nelia is my perfect fit for a tutor." I started to smile, but held back. It made me feel better that he didn't blow me off. _

"_Are you sure?" She said leaning in closer. _

"_Positive." He said as he back up his chair a little. I think she got the point there, and strated. She then looked at me with hate in her eyes and just walked away. _

_Talk started back up at the table, but Seth didn't join in he just reached over and took my hand, flipped it over and started to stroke my palm. It's strange the cuts healed, but I could swear that he was running over were the cuts where. _

That was about two weeks ago and I have had more bruises, but they were easy to hide except for one….

_I was lying down in bed just waiting for sleep to take me, and just when I was going to drift off my bedroom door swung open and hit the wall and left a dent there. _

"_GIRL DO YOU CALL THIS CLEAN!" He held up one of the plates I washed after dinner._

"_I-I thought they wer-were cle-clea-clean." I started to shake. _

_He grabbed me by the back of the head and dragged me by my hair to the kitchen. The sink was already filled with hot water and I could tell from the steam rising from it that he didn't run cold water with it. I started to grab for the gloves. _

_Bad mistake._

_He grab my arm and dunked it into the almost boiling water. I let out a pricing shrike and he let go. _

"_Clean them right and you wouldn't have to be punished. Now I expect them to be spotless when I get up in the morning." He then turned around and went to his room. _

_I stood there cradling my brunt hand trying not to cry. I didn't get any sleep that night. _

_The next day at school my hand was red and you could see little blisters. I went to the store early that morning and picked up some burn ointment, but it really wasn't helping with the pain._

_By lunch my hand was throbbing and I haven't seen Seth all day. I think I was getting a little addicted to him. _

_When I walked into the cafeteria, I saw him and he looked like he was on edge, but then he spotted me and his own body relaxed. _

_Weird. _

_I finally made it to the table and sat down and conversation was normal and it made me forget about the pain a little bit, until I put my hand on top of the table._

"_Nelia! What the hell happened to you hand?" This was the first time Seth has ever raised he voice to me. _

_He grabbed my hand and I hissed in pain. "What happened?"_

"_Oh… Umm.. I was doing dishes last night and I accidently put it in the hot water. I'll be fine in a day or two." He looked at me strangely and started to stroke my hand. _

"_I-I don't like to see you hurt." I could see the pain in his eyes. _

"_Seth, I'm just clumsy. I'll be fine." I could see he wanted to say something, but he kept it to himself. _

What am I thinking about when I agree to go with Seth somewhere? This has all the signs of trouble and yet I can't stay away from him.

While I was thinking about the last couple of weeks we arrived at the beach and I already saw a group of people playing games and talking. I saw Shelly and Collin and Brady, but I really didn't know anyone else and that's when I started to get scared.

"Nelia?" I turned to Seth.

"You Ready?" Hell No.

"Sure." And that's when we started to make or descent to the beach.


End file.
